The Thing in the Tower
by galaxypa
Summary: A short Story made for my Art piece on A Bao A Qu cover photo is What I drew.


I was little when I saw the monster in the tower. My parents told me never to approach the dark place for those that enter it came out cursed. All my friends would tell me different stories about why it was cursed. Now and again men from other towns that lay behind mountains would come to travel the steps of the tower. The baker women who made the bread for the town told me that they were here to travel the steps to reach nirvana, what ever that could be.

It was fall when a man from a neighboring town came to the dark tower to try to reach his goal. I was out playing ball behind a blacksmith with the blacksmiths son when I saw the man in tattered clothes and a hood draped over his head. His walked was proud but from the way his arms hung down you could tell he was from a poor family.

I ran behind the blacksmith to hide myself as I watched him head towards the tower. This was my chance to find out the truth behind this tower. James rushed to my side telling me to come back and to ignore the man. Raising my hand up to shush him I ran out from behind the building to follow the man to the tower.

As the man approached the tower, he stopped just short of the door with me a good 50 feet behind him, hiding behind a old house that was falling apart. He pulled down his hood as he lifted his face to the sky. His brown hair was short and greasy, that was the only thing I could make out for I stood behind him. Looking at the door again he reached out and pushed open the door entering the tower.

My mind wanted to follow him, yet my feet would not move. The wind raced around me as the sun was setting lighting the sky with a bright orange that fell into purple. Stars poked out of the sky and clouds trying to let their light shine. Letting out a sigh, I looked at the tower again. If I would enter would I come out cursed? What of that man that entered? How do people even know you became cursed? I knew of no one that entered the tower since the people that did entered were from villages and towns far past the mountains to our east.

As I was thinking, that when I saw something odd coming from a small cut out window in the tower. There was a blueish glow from the hole where glass would have been if it was no already broken out. What in God's name? I had to find out. I had to. Screaming at my feet I ran to the door opening it up and slipping in, closing the door behind me with a thud.

My heart was pounding in my head, my lungs fighting to burst through my throat, and eyes closed. When I regained my sense and my body calmed down I opened my eyes up to a faint blue glowing that radiated from above me. Walking over to the first step that would take me up, I glanced up to the top searching for the source and the man.

Letting my right foot out in front of me, I began the climb to the top. The light getting brighter as I traveled upwards. The stairs seemed endless with my mind racing to come up with what was in front of me. Was it magic? I have never seen magic but I knew the people in my small town said only witches and wizards are touched with the dark curse.

I started to hear the pounding of another footsteps and a noise of something sloshing about. The hairs on my neck stood up and I pushed my self faster. That is when I started to see the outline of the man from earlier with something behind him glowing a bright blue that my eyes could not make out. We were close to the top. My feet pausing watching as the man approached the last circle of steps that would take him to the very top.

He stopped. Everything stood still for me. My breath catching as the light faded and I could start making out what was following the man. What I saw chanced my life, It was made out of some type of...of.. mud? But not mud? Sea Slime? I have only been to the sea once with my father so he could pick up supplies for the town.

It was clear but still held some blueish coloring to it and it glowed! In the middle I could make out a Orb of some sort glowing inside of the creature. The light was fading fast and its form was melting in front of me. The man still stood frozen in front of me. The thing started to move back towards me.

I took a step back, then another as the thing approached me. My heart pounding in my chest. That was when everything went black. I woke up in my bed with my parents looking over me.

No one believed me when I told them what I saw when I woke up and I had not a clue what happened to the man in the tower. Since that night everyone avoided me saying I was cursed. Was it the monster that cursed me? Or was it the people that were too scared to approach me the real monsters who cursed me? After a year my parents decided to move to the villages to the east with me and I never saw the creature from the tower or the man again.


End file.
